


Do What U Want

by bisousniall



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/bisousniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam invites Lady Gaga to his birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What U Want

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I don't even know why or how this happened. I just know it's a gift to [Any](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdf) for her birthday. Thank you to [Carolyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anoveltwist) for encouraging this.
> 
> I'm sure Sophia is lovely, but she doesn't exist in this cracky universe. Sorry, babe.

Liam wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up here, but he was pretty sure MTV was to blame, in that it had given him the opportunity to meet Lady Gaga. In that Lady Gaga had surreptitiously slipped him her number with a wink and told him to use it whenever he needed to.

He also blames Andy, a lot, if he’s being honest. He never should have told Andy he got Lady Gaga’s number, because of course he would make Liam fucking text her and extend an invite to his birthday party. 

(Liam’s hips stuttered up off the bed as she ran her hand up his inner thigh and pressed two fingers behind his balls towards the rim of his ass.)

But it wasn’t like he even expected her to show up. He was in the middle of having another Grey Goose and cranberry made for him by the busty redheaded bottle service girl when the club erupted into barely contained chaos. He saw the dirty-blonde ends of her wig first. Didn’t even see her face or realize who it was until Andy elbowed him in the side, whispered _”holy shit, she actually came.”_

(Liam’s hand scrambled along the hotel bedsheets, trying to get a tight grip on the billion thread count cotton. He watched her small hand working the length of his dick, her mouth dangerously close to the tip of it.)

Lady Gaga was a presence, a force to be reckoned with and all sorts of other hyperboles Liam’s vodka addled brain couldn’t be arsed to think up. She sat in the booth across from Liam after she greeted him, wished him a happy birthday with a kiss on the cheek, sipped whiskey on the rocks all night while Andy whined into Liam’s ear every 15 minutes or so about how fucking _cool_ she was. Liam was just drunk enough that it was irritating him more than it normally would. 

But the thing was that Lady Gaga _was_ cool as fuck. She was chill and sweet to the fans who would approach her, standing up to hug each of them (as Liam nonchalantly checked out her ass, which he had already seen bare, but looked amazing and pert in her tight shiny leggings). She kept a steady stream of conversation all night, leaning into Liam’s space until he could smell the whiskey on her breath as she told stories about touring, about living in New York City, and both of them getting to play Madison Square Garden. She was _cool as fuck_.

(Her breath ghosted over the top of his dick and his full body shuddered at the sensation. She was pressing her fingers in farther until she started to breach him, his body willing it, allowing her to do whatever she wanted with him.)

She stayed late, until around 2 a.m. when she gave a delicate yawn and announced she had to swim off. _”Oh,”_ she said first, though. _”I almost forgot I brought you something”_ She called over one of her burly security guards with a wave of her hand and he produced a small dark blue box with a light blue ribbon on it. With a kiss to Liam’s cheek and a wink she was gone, and Liam realized through the haze of alcohol and _Gaga_ he had nearly forgotten he was there for his birthday.

He carefully slipped the lid off the box, and inside was a room keycard, and a small handwritten note on hotel stationery. _Room 1075. Don’t be too late. Seashell Girl xox_. He glanced around at his now empty booth, most of his friends were off flirting with girls they wanted to have sex with, and Liam couldn’t afford that sort of loose affection, not anymore. 

_Fuck it_ , he thought, and then he was off, asked his security guy to bring the car around and then telling Andy that he was heading out for the night.

Barely an hour later and there he was, spread out on Lady Gaga’s hotel sheets, trying to stop himself from coming every time she twisted her wrist on the upstroke.

“I want to fuck you,” she breathed out, accentuated her claim by pressing her fingers deeper into him.

“W-What?” Liam gasped.

Lady Gaga chuckled and took her hand off his dick. “Every mermaid has a strap on.” She slid her fingers out of his ass and slunk off the bed towards her giant suitcase.

Liam followed her movement with his eyes, traced over the curves of her hips, how her silhouette widened then narrowed at her waist, her breasts soft and round, with her hard nipples visible even in the dim lighting. She hadn’t been wearing underwear or a bra at his party, and Liam almost face planted when she opened her brown and white blazer to reveal her breasts pressed up against the black top she had on underneath, her dark areolas noticeable through the sheer fabric. He was blind-sided, wanted to get his hands on her so badly, his mouth on her tits until she was begging for it. Looking back he should have known better.

After digging in her suitcase for a few seconds (which was a bit surreal, Liam never really pictured Lady Gaga with anything as normal as a suitcase) she pulled out a borderline comical sparkly purple strap-on dildo.

“This is my best friend,” she explained as she walked back towards the bed. “He makes sure I get off as well as you will.” Another wink. Liam swallowed. “Have you done this before?” She was stepping into the strap-on now, re-arranging it and tightening it.

Liam thought back to Danielle. Sweet Danielle, with a slight possessive and dominant streak, especially when they hadn’t seen each other in a long time. He nodded.

“You fucking filthy boy, Liam Payne,” she admonished with a hint of pride. “Get on your stomach, it’ll make this easier for both of us.”

Liam’s bones had been thrumming with nervous excitement ever since he pulled up to the hotel in his cab, but it was becoming overwhelming. His sweaty palms still grasped firmly onto the sheets, but now his ass was in the air, exposed and bare and suddenly he was aware of how clenched he was and tried to loosen up.

“You’re nervous,” she stated. “Don’t be. I’m gonna blow your fucking mind.”

Her fingers traced the cleft of his ass, now slick with lube, and she slipped them past the rim of his ass with little difficulty. Liam’s reaction was almost involuntary. He shoved his hips back with a moan so her fingers slipped in further.

"Eager?" She sounded beyond amused and Liam was suddenly ashamed. She was right, Liam was practically gagging for it, his hips moving back into her fingers, his back arching. His face burned red hot and he was glad he wasn't facing her so the evidence of his needy embarrassment was hidden. He hoped the blush wasn’t spreading down his spine.

He was still caught up in the ridiculousness of the situation. Gaga still had her wig on as she fingered him open, seashells included. He could feel the stupid purple dildo hitting his thigh whenever she leaned into him. The most ridiculous part though, was how hot for it he was, felt like he could be convinced to beg for it very easily.

She added another finger. Liam let out a strangled whine that he tried to muffle in the pillow. Gaga’s fingers were slender but she scissored them expertly, stretching Liam while he tried not to collapse onto the bed and just writhe.

“Look at you, sweetheart, you are so ready for this cock. Do you want it?”

“Yes, yes Gaga I want it.”

Lady Gaga laughed, deep and throaty. “Oh dear, I’m about to fuck you, I think you can call me Stefani. Time for more lube.”

She slipped her fingers from him, and a few seconds later he heard _snick_ of the plastic bottle being opened. The plastic dick head being pressed up against his hole was cold but familiar and he quickly remembered all the times Danielle had done this to him. Briefly he wondered if Lady Gaga could tell he’d done this before just by looking at him, and that’s why she had asked. 

She entered him with a smooth _push_ and it was _too much too soon_ and Liam’s arms gave out, his torso hitting the bed. 

“Ready to see why this one is my best friend?” Gaga asked, but she didn’t wait for an answer. In a second the strapon was vibrating, sending a wave of shocked pleasure right to Liam’s core.

“ _Shit, fuck. Oh God,_ ” Liam moaned out. Finally, (or maybe too soon, Liam couldn’t really decide) she started up a brutal, unrelenting rhythm, that sent him sliding up the sheets with each thrust until he was close enough to brace himself on the headboard.

“You feel so good sweetheart.”

Gaga was hitting his prostate nearly every thrust, and Liam’s thighs were shaking with the _pleasurepain_ of it all, pushed to the edge without means to release. He attempted, futilely, to grab at his dick but every time he let go of the headboard he couldn’t balance himself on his shaky legs.

Gaga stopped thrusting. “Don’t even think about coming,” she scolded with a smack to his ass. Liam keened, jerked under the sharp sting. “It’s not your birthday anymore, Liam.”

When she started thrusting again, it was more like torture. Liam tried to ignore the pleasure building in his spine and wondered how much longer she could last. Suddenly she was digging her fingers into his hips, her thrusts became stuttery and shallow and with a small cry, he could feel Gaga coming undone behind him, pressed up against his back, dick deep inside him.

A few seconds passed before she slipped out of him, collapsed on the bed next to him.

“Okay, Liam. Put your clothes on.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, sweetheart. You heard me. You can’t go home naked.”

“Can’t go home naked?” Liam flipped on to his side to face Gaga, who was lounging on the bed next to him and reaching for the cigarettes on the bedside table. “What about my dick?”

“Work on your stamina, it can wait until you get home,” she mumbled around a cigarette, flicking the lighter a few times until the end of it finally lit. 

Liam felt hysterical. He wanted to scream or jerk off right then and there just to spite her, but he knew he couldn’t do either. He collected himself, breathed deeply a few times before he rolled off the bed to gather up his clothes from the floor. Gaga watched on, her eyes half-lidded, looking exhausted as she blew smoke from her lips. He wanted to be angrier, but somehow he couldn’t find it in him. His dick was already softening as he buckled up the belt on his jeans. He texted his driver quickly then headed for the door, pausing when he heard her voice. 

“Liam,” she called out. “Why don’t you text me a photo, so I can see how well you get yourself off thinking about me.”

“Bye Stefani.”

He adjusted his dick in his jeans as he walked down the brightly lit hallway to the elevator and he knew, despite his better judgement, he’d still do anything she wanted him to.


End file.
